


We Have Work To Do

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is a dick, End of the World, Gen, No pairing - Freeform, Other, Season/Series 14 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 14 FINALE!!!Imagine coming up with a plan to stop Chuck





	We Have Work To Do

##  **We Have Work To Do**

**Warnings** : Swearing

**Pairings** :- None

**A.N.:- Hello my lovlies! Its been a while hasnt it? I’ve been in a MAJOR writers block and this is my attempt to force myself out of it. I hope you like it xx**

*******************************************************************************************

How you all got out of that horde is still a blur to you all as you gather in the bunker library each with a glass of Dean’s secret stash of top shelf whiskey.

“You know, after everything…this isn’t how I thought it would end” Sam laughed humourlessly raising his glass to his mouth; Dean hummed in agreement taking a sip from his own drink. You stare at them both in anger

“End? Seriously boys….the end?” they both look over at you, shocked by the uncharacteristically dark tone in your voice.

“So that’s it huh? The mighty Winchesters are throwing in their towels and lying down like dead dogs?”

“Hey….” Dean warned but you ignored his attempt at a threatening tone

“Well if you two are just going to sit here and do nothing them I guess I’ll have to figure it out myself” you slammed your glass down and made to walk from the room before Cas caught your arm.

“Y/n there’s nothing to be done” he stated quietly. You note the utter sorrow in the angels’ eyes. He’d lost his son and his sorry excuse for a father in the same day.

“I’m sorry Cas, but I call bullshit on that. Chuck is a fucking monster and you know what we do to monsters” You see Dean get to his feet behind Cas and step towards you.

“So what…..we kill God?” the eldest Winchester asks raising his hands and dropping them to his sides quickly in defeat.   
  
“Yeah, we kill God” you answer defiantly truly refusing to give up  
  
“Y/n Sam shot him and it bounced off! We can’t kill him!” Dean all but screamed at you  
  
“Then we find someone who can!” You yelled in return, the sheer volume of your voice bouncing and echoing around the bunker.

“Because if you think for a second I’m going to sit here and let the world fall apart around us, after everything? Nope! We’ve all lost too much because of that son of a bitch, this isn’t how it ends!” your hands shook with anger and emotion, the pain of losing Jack finally beginning to take effect.  
  
“Y/n….”

“No Sam! He planned all this from the beginning; he’s played us all like a fiddle from the start! Your parents, my parents, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Kevin, Charlie, Gabriel….Jack. Everyone we’ve lost, all a part of Chuck’s shitty little story! Well no more! So I’m going to ask someone for help, someone the asshole can’t control.” You angrily brush away the traitorous tear that made its way down your cheek.  
  
“Who?” Sam asked quietly  
  
“Billie” you said simply as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world  
  
“Billie?” you nod the boys all look at one another silently asking one another if this could work  
  
“Death said once that God will die, and in the end he’d reap him too. Well Billie  ** _is_** Death now and we all know how much Billie hates Chuck messing with the order of things.” Sam raised his eye brows in agreement.

“Chuck did say earlier ‘she’s always sticking her scythe where it doesn’t belong’, maybe Y/n’s right he has no control over her” Sam added

“God has no control over Death but he can bind Death to earth he’s done it before” Cas added

“So we figure it out” Dean cut off his friend from going further into detail of how this plan could go wrong before it even starts. He looked at you and nodded. You returned the gesture knowing it was a mutual silent apology.

“So Team Free Will ride again” you all gather together

“Do we have the ingredients needed for the binding spell?” Dean asked his brother.

“Binding Billie is not a smart move, don’t piss off the cosmic being that we need to help us…” you remind the brothers

“So how do we get her here?”

“We ask” you shrug simply, Dean sent you a bitch face and went to make a smart ass comment before he was interrupted

“You see Dean, that’s why I like Y/n better than you” you all snapped around to see Billie standing there in all her glory. “She’s the smart one”

“Could you do it?” Sam asks the former reaper

“Yes” was all she said, but could didn’t mean she would.

“Will you do it?” you asked, she looked at you but made no reply.

“Chuck’s out of control, bringing back all those monsters; killing Jack all because he was having some temper tantrum because we wouldn’t play his game! You always say everything has its natural order, this can’t be it”

“And if the natural order of things is that you die during this fight?” she said calmly and without blinking, her dark piercing eyes burrowing into yours.

“I’m not afraid to die, we all die eventually that’s the one guarantee in life; and I’ve lived longer than most in our line of work” You held your ground keeping your chin high.

Billie gave you a small smile, accepting your answer as truth. She turned her back and walked toward the door leaving you all in shock, her long black coat flowing behind her regally. She stopped just short of exiting the room before she looked back over her shoulder.

“We have work to do”


End file.
